


love is looking like a zoo

by takostation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation
Summary: Chanyeol wants a baby. As a compromise, Kyungsoo buys him a puppy.Created by anon.





	love is looking like a zoo

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really proud of this but I did my best so I hope it’s enough. Also, thank you to my beta I probably would have dropped out without you. 
> 
> Prompt 78.

After being together for 8 years, most couples would think about having children, Kyungsoo got that. He did. It was not like he was not able the give Chanyeol, his tall and dumb but loving boyfriend, a baby. He was, after all, a carrier and his boyfriend was a breeder. It would be normal for them to start a family and he knew Chanyeol was dying to.

He noticed that, during the last couple of months, Chanyeol asked for sex more often, even when they didn’t have any condoms left, and although Kyungsoo refused, he didn’t lose hope and asked again and again, saying it would be more pleasurable for them. What’s more, his gaze lingered a second too long on baby products when they were grocery shopping; he smiled a bit too big when they saw a toddler on the streets.

However, Kyungsoo wasn't ready.

He wasn’t ready at all, and thought he was too young. They may have been together for 8 years, but they met young and Kyungsoo was only 24 years old. He graduated from college a year ago and was busy working hard to be accepted in a world where carriers were seen as weak creatures, as freaks who were born to carry a dominant male’s children.

He didn’t want a baby. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to make his boyfriend happier.

When Chanyeol got home, the first thing he saw after opening the door was his Kyungsoo running into his arms. He lifted him up, laughing at Kyungsoo’s tiny whimper as Kyungsoo wrapped his thighs around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol buried his nose against Kyungsoo’s neck, and breathed deeply.

“Is my baby boy happy to see me?” he whispered, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Don’t get cocky,” said Kyungsoo, leaving Chanyeol's arms. “Are you hungry? I finished cooking we can eat now.”

The couple sat down and started eating what Kyungsoo cooked, while talking about their day. Chanyeol told him about his new worker, Jimin, who was a small and shy but funny guy, and Kyungsoo told him about his boss who was getting more and more annoying. Other employees were getting more responsibilities while he was stuck doing the easiest tasks, the kind of things an intern would do.

Chanyeol appeared to notice the drop in Kyungsoo’s mood. He put his hand on Kyungsoo’s and assured Kyungsoo that he was one of the smartest and most hard-working people Chanyeol had ever met. Kyungsoo liked to think he gave everything in all that he did and that his passion was never given enough credit. Considered cold by most, Kyungsoo felt that Chanyeol was the only one who knew the real him -- the one who wanted to be warm, and kind, and clingy.

“Let's stop talking about this jerk Yeol. I won’t give up until he sees my potential, don’t worry.” said Kyungsoo, “I wanted to talk to you about something else.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head, signaling to Kyungsoo that he had his entire attention and dropped his spoon on the table.

 

“You see, I noticed something,” started Kyungsoo. “I know what you’ve been trying to do for the past two months Yeol, I’m not blind. I know you want a baby. And I know you know that I don’t. You know I’m not ready. I’m still young and my career isn’t stable enough. I will think about it in a few years” he explained, wanting Chanyeol to understand where he was coming from. “Just not now.”

He lifted his gaze to watch Chanyeol, who looked deep in thought. Chanyeol studied the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the room and Kyungsoo knew he was just lost, not knowing how to react. Kyungsoo knew he was hurting the one he loved, but he was doing the right thing, for himself. He needed time.

Suddenly, Chanyeol took a deep breath and got up, went to the opposite side the table and got on his knees, in front of Kyungsoo, taking the smaller boy’s equally small hands between his. This sight was something he could never get tired of. Their size difference, the fact that he could cover both of kyungsoo’s hands with one of his, was one of his favorite things ever.

“I guessed it, Soo. I figured you weren’t ready. Doesn’t mean I didn’t hope though,” stated Chanyeol. “I get it, I understand that you still have to prove all those bastards that you're more than a baby making machine and I’m happy that you still want to carry my baby in the future. Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ll get over it. We're still young as you said, we'll try in a few years,” finished Chanyeol, kissing Kyungsoo lightly. “I love you.”

Kyungsoo smiled, wiping away the few tears that managed to escape his eyes. He was the luckiest man on earth.

“I love you too, Yeol. So much.”

•°~

A few hours later, they were both sitting on the couch, watching TV, a bowl of popcorn on  
Kyungsoo’s lap, who himself was on Chanyeol's lap. After their little speech, they left their meal on the table and decided to take a shower, wanting to stay as close as possible, Kyungsoo quickly dropping on his knees to worship his husband's cock.

Now Chanyeol was the one taking care of Kyungsoo, hugging him tightly and leaving soft kisses on his neck, his jaw, all over his red face and on his plush lips. He was truly the definition of perfect, his soft cheeks giving him a cute appearance, his long eyelashes fluttering as Chanyeol made him shy, his petite body tucked against Chanyeol’s bigger frame.

“Yeol?” asked Kyungsoo. “I was thinking…”

“Hmm?”

“We can’t have a child for now, but an addition to the family could still be beneficial…”

“What are you thinking about Soo?”

“You wanted a puppy right? Let’s go to the pet shop tomorrow Yeol, let’s choose a puppy.”

“Are you serious?” screamed Chanyeol, getting up and dragging Kyungsoo with him, the bowl of popcorn long forgotten behind them. He couldn’t stay still and started jumping in place. “

Yes Chanyeol, for real. Let’s go get one first thing first tomorrow morning.”

The smile on Chanyeol’s face was so big, it made Kyungsoo’s heart ache with love. That night, Chanyeol held him extra tight and spent quite some time peppering his face with little kisses.

Chanyeol’s excitement showed the next day when they’re ogling at all the little puppies running around the shop. Kyungsoo watched him as he plays with and pets puppies after puppies and smiles to himself. The smile on his husband’s face was bright and warmed Kyungsoo’s heart.

“Soo, come and help me!”, whined Chanyeol, “They’re all so cute I can’t make a choice.”

Kyungsoo joined Chanyeol and looked at every dog his husband showed him. There was a white and brown beagle, named Chen, which he found cute but the dog didn’t seem to like Kyungsoo that much. Next, Chanyeol showed him a labrador and a corgi, but none of these dogs played with him, liking his husband way better. Kyungsoo was beginning to get frustrated when he heard a small bark and felt a dog scratching his pants.  
“And that’s Toben,” explained Chanyeol, taking the small poodle in his arm. “Isn’t he the cutest?”

Kyungsoo nodded, petting the small dog who tried to look his hand. He had to admit the black poodle was cute, and he seemed even more adorable and tinier in Chanyeol’s arms. They both made a cute picture and he could see himself coming home to that every night.

“I like him.” Said Kyungsoo.

Toben was brought home a few hours later, a happy Chanyeol following every single one of his steps, Kyungsoo cleaning up after them.

Although the sight of Chanyeol and Toben playing on the floor, Chanyeol looking like an oversized and over excited puppy himself was cute, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel like he would regret his decision.

The first week was nice. He and Chanyeol took their new puppy on a walk on Sunday, talking about random things while Toben ran everywhere. Chanyeol quickly became smitten with the little dog, spending the majority of his free time playing with him, petting him or talking about him. He even went as far as buying cute clothes for Toben, dressing him up in little red sweaters. At one point, Kyungsoo found Chanyeol laying on the sofa, sleeping with Toben on his chest, their matching blue jumpers on. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile as he took a few pictures.

Seeing his husband playing with their new dog made Kyungsoo incredibly happy even though his back ached due to all the times he had to bend down to clean up. It was worth it, he thought, watching Chanyeol running after Toben during their stroll in the park nearby. As long as it made Chanyeol feel better.

However, he quickly discovered that there were things even Chanyeol’s smile couldn’t fix.

•°~

“Chanyeol!” screamed Kyungsoo, bending down to pick up the broken pieces of the vase Toben just broke. “Yeol!”

He heard the soft sound of socks against the floor and Chanyeol stood in front of him a few seconds later, looking ridiculous in his oversized hoodie, a sorry smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo sighed, “You know this can’t go on right. You’ll have to discipline him one day.”

“I know, but Soo,” whined Chanyeol, “I just don’t want to raise my voice! Look at how cute he is!” He held Toben in front of Kyungsoo’s face, who sighed again.

“We won’t have any vase or plate left in this house before the end of the month if you don’t start disciplining your dog Park Chanyeol,” hissed Kyungsoo. He turned around and started walking toward their bedroom to get ready for the day.

“My dog?” said Chanyeol in an outraged voice. “So now he’s MY dog ? Kyungsoo! Come back here!”

 _Breaking my vases is one thing,_ thought Kyungsoo the next day after work, eyeing the mess in front of him, _destroying my work is another._

As soon as he came home and found the door to his room wide open, he knew something had happened. He had tried so hard to keep Toben out of his bedroom, where he kept work related stuff, but the puppy had finally found a way to get in.

His files, which used to be on his desk on the corner of their bedroom, were now all around the floor. Some documents were covered by spit, torn, some were stained by Toben’s dirty paws. Most of his stationary was knocked down and Kyungsoo almost felt down, slipping on a pencil. Overall, his whole room was a mess, his hard work was ruined. And it was all Chanyeol’s fault.

“I told you, didn’t I”, said Kyungsoo a couple of hours later, once is husband came home. “I told you to be more careful. It’s my work Yeol, and you _know_ how important it is for me.”

Chanyeol looked down on his lap, playing with his engagement ring, clearly nervous, “I’m sorry, Soo. I thought I closed the door. It won’t happen again, I promise, please forgive me,” begged Chanyeol, the hint of an uneasy smile appearing on his lips.

Kyungsoo sighed, “Honestly Yeol, right now, I don’t care. I’m going to clean up that mess and go to bed. You can take the couch.”

Kyungsoo knew he was being harsh and was about to change his mind as soon as he saw the look on his husband’s face, but he was too mad to do it. Work was truly important for him and not even Chanyeol’s puppy face could make him feel better.

Though he still decided to kiss Chanyeol’s pouty lips before leaving the living room. He was mad, not heartless.

Everything was forgotten the next day, as Kyungsoo made breakfast for Chanyeol, who was complaining about his back. Kyungsoo obliged and gave Chanyeol a back massage as he ate his breakfast. They kissed and made up, Kyungsoo admitting that he might have been too stressed out last night.

“I’m sorry too baby, I’ll be more careful next time,” said Chanyeol as he kissed Kyungsoo.

That day, Kyungsoo had a particularly exhausting and stressful time at work. His boss showed him once again that he didn’t trust him and doing the same tasks as the interns was getting more and more unbearable. Sighing, he got ready to leave, when he remembered that it was his turn to buy the groceries or else they’d have nothing to eat tonight. Begrudgingly, he went to the store and walked through the aisles. He quickly put everything he needed in his cart, not forgetting to pick up some of Chanyeol’s favorites.

When he got home, Kyungsoo found that he had no energy to sort out the groceries so he left them on the kitchen counter and crashed on the couch to rest his eyes for a just little bit.

When he woke half an hour later, he heard his husband scolding their puppy. He groaned, rubbing his eyes to completely wake up.

“What’s happening,” he went, walking toward the kitchen. “Fuck. Chanyeol, what the fuck.”

As soon as he entered the room, he found Chanyeol and Toben in the middle of the groceries.

All the cans were scattered on the floor. The cabbage he’d bought was ripped up and leaves were all over the place. A bag of flour had been torn open and Toben was covered in white. It was cute, somehow, if not for the rage that was building up in Kyungsoo’s body.

“You have to fucking get rid of that dog _now,_ Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo shouted, his words seething. He continued to berate Chanyeol about discipline and money and the _fucking_ groceries, which would now have to be thrown in the trash except for the few that hadn’t been torn, opened, and completely ruined.

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” asked Chanyeol, quietly.

“Overreacting? You think I’m overreacting? What you don’t realise Chanyeol, is that it’s not just this. I’m the only one taking care of your stupid dog. You play with him once a day and you think it’s enough, while I’m the one who has to actually clean up after him, feed him, take care of him. I’m tired as hell Yeol. I get home from work and I have even more work waiting for me.”

Kyungsoo’s voice was getting louder by the minute. Chanyeol looked at the floor, ashamed.

“Is this how it’s going to be when we finally have a child? Am I going to raise him alone? How are you going to handle a child if you can’t even take care of a puppy?” added Kyungsoo before he could stop himself.

Chanyeol lifted his head and looked at Kyungsoo, eyes wide open. “W-what?” He grimaced and Kyungsoo could see how hurt he was.

“Yeol-”

“Don’t. I’m going to sleep.”

Kyungsoo was the one who slept on the couch that night and everything was not forgotten the next day.

Kyungsoo regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He wanted to talk to Chanyeol, to apologize, to tell him he’d be a wonderful father, but the taller wouldn’t even look at him. He behaved like a completely different person. He went to bed after Kyungsoo, stayed on his side of the bed instead of spooning Kyungsoo like he usually did, and woke up earlier. He didn’t snuggle with Kyungsoo after work, didn’t spend his time talking, didn’t praise his cooking anymore and Kyungsoo missed him.

“It’s your fault,” hissed Kyungsoo, squinting his eyes at Toben who was playing with some toys on the floor. “We wouldn’t be this way if you behaved. I wouldn’t be here talking to a fucking dog.”

A few seconds passed. Complaining to Toben kind of made him feel better. He was always somewhat quiet, but he wasn’t accustomed to this silence. He was already far gone and his pride was non-existent at this point. He figured he could complain a bit more.

“I feel so bad Toben. I know I’ve gone too far and I need to tell him how sorry I am but your stupid owner doesn’t even let me talk to him. It’s unfair. And I miss him. It’s getting cold lately and I miss being warm in his arms,” pouted Kyungsoo. “I miss cooking breakfast for him, waking up alone sucks and it ruins my whole day. And I’m horny as hell, but I’m too sad and worried to even masturbate.”

Toben lifted his head for a short moment, looking at Kyungsoo, before redirecting his attention to his toys.

“Stupid dog.”

Talking to a dog didn’t help that much, in the end. Maybe a long nap would make him feel better.

When he woke up a few hours later, it was because Chanyeol was roughly shaking him. “What did you do to Toben?” hissed Chanyeol.

“What? Chanyeol, what do you want now?”

“He’s not here and the door was open when I got home.”

“Wait, wait, Chanyeol,” said Kyungsoo, now fully awake. “What are you saying right now? What are you implying?”

“I don’t know. You tell me. All I’m saying is that, you’re the most careful person I know. You wouldn’t let the door open if it wasn’t on purpose.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “You know what Chanyeol, fuck you,” he spat, getting up and putting his pants on. “I’m going to look for that stupid dog, while you can stay here and think about how evil I am.”

Though he wouldn’t admit it, Kyungsoo felt an overwhelming sense of worry, especially when he looked around the house and found no sign of Toben.

“He’s not here,” Chanyeol said. “I already told you that.”

Kyungsoo grunted, knowing that he was right. Quickly, he slipped on his jacket and stepped outside, Chanyeol following suit.

They begin looking for him around the nearby alleys and parks. Kyungsoo walked ahead, Chanyeol trailing behind him, both of them unwilling to speak to the other. As they go from park to park, from alley to alley, looking everywhere, stopping to ask the passers-by if they saw a black poodle, showing them a picture of Toben on Kyungsoo’s phone, Chanyeol began to lose hope.

“We’re never going to find him,” Chanyeol said, finally acknowledging Kyungsoo’s presence.

“Stop being negative and look around,” answered Kyungsoo through gritted teeth.

“That’s what I’m doing! He’s not there!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Chanyeol. He was already in a bad mood, worried about Toben; he didn’t want to deal with his immature husband. They kept looking for Toben for another hour, not talking to each other if they didn’t absolutely need to, before deciding to go back to see if the puppy returned home by himself.

On the way back, they both were exhausted, mentally and physically. Kyungsoo, who’d been hopeful and thought they would find Toben quickly, was also starting to get negative.

“Yeol?” began Kyungsoo, unsure. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what I said a few days ago. And I’m sorry about Toben. I promise you I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Chanyeol stopped walking, Kyungsoo following him.

“I know and I’m sorry too. I was mad and didn’t think before talking.” He scratched the back of his neck, a little smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo snorted before taking Chanyeol’s face between his hands, tiptoeing to kiss him.

“I love you Yeol.”

“Love you too Soo,” replied Chanyeol, going for another kiss.

They began walking once again, hand in hand, toward their house. Kyungsoo finally felt happy again, after a shitty week. Now, if only they could find Toben.

Luck was on their side for once, because they actually found him in the park in front of their house, playing with another dog, a beagle, who belonged to a little girl and her mom. The girl was giggling happily while the puppies chased each other.

“Toben!” screamed Chanyeol, before dragging Kyungsoo behind him. Kyungsoo would have complained any other day, but he too was happy to see their puppy again.

Chanyeol kneeled in front of the dog who barked, excited to see his owner.

“I can’t believe he made us worry like that.” Kyungsoo sighed, joining his husband and scratching Toben’s head. He looked at the little girl and her mother in front of him and smiled. “We hope Toben wasn’t being a nuisance. Thank you for finding him.”

“Don’t worry about it. Sohyun,” the mother said as she pointed to her daughter, “loves puppies. He wasn’t being a nuisance at all.”

After talking a few minutes with Sohyun and her mother, complaining about things their dogs did, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo decided to go home, Chanyeol holding Toben’s paw to make him wave to Sohyun.

“You know,” began Kyungsoo after a short but comfortable silence, “I actually love him too.”

“I know you do Soo. I told you I was just mad.”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shared a look, Toben cradled in Chanyeol’s arms. Kyungsoo gave Toben’s face a little tickle and he went on his tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek afterwards. He felt relieved, now that the chaos of the past few days started to disappear. Admittedly, all the events got him thinking about certain things he’d previously avoided. As he watched Chanyeol carrying Toben in his arms, Kyungsoo felt at ease and comfortable; something about all this just seemed right.

So this was how Kyungsoo finally realized that perhaps, he shouldn’t worry too much and just go for things that he knew would make him happy.

“And, I think…” he began, prepared to verbalize his decision. “I think...You’ll make an awesome father, Chanyeol--in, well--in the near future.”

Chanyeol gasped. “The _near_ future?”

Recent events be damned, Chanyeol placed Toben on the ground and held Kyungsoo’s shoulders, his body stiff and eyes wide open. Kyungsoo giggled, softly, feeling warm despite the cold weather. He felt the joy radiating from Chanyeol’s eyes, telling Kyungsoo that he might be in for quite a night later.

As Toben barked below them, nuzzling himself against their feet, Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s face and he looked at Chanyeol directly in the eye.

“Chanyeol,” he said. No escapes; no more second thoughts. It was time to seal the deal.

“I think I might be ready.”


End file.
